


Oreo

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Eating Disorder, F/M, Forbidden, Games, Harry Styles - Freeform, Love, Mild Language, Self Harm, one direction - Freeform, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNINGS: Self harm, abuse, eating disorders and some mild language<br/>Adelaide Tomlinson has been hidden from public view and the press since the start of One Direction for several reasons. Louis didn't want her to have to hide, but it had to be done.<br/>I am aware that it is Niall that likes the Oreos, not Harry, but it will make sense later <3 I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oreo

“Adelaide?” I turn over in my bed, burying my face in my pillow. It can’t be any later than 8 in the morning. “Your mum’s here to pick you up, darling. I told you to pack last night, remember?” Yes, I remember. I’m not four or mental (okay so maybe a little bit) or completely incapable of doing anything for myself. “I’ll just give you a few minutes, then, shall I?” Yes. I wait for Mary to leave and groan, sitting up in my bed. Mary is my nurse. She brings my medication in for me every morning and night and is basically there to treat me like a child. 

I drag myself out of bed, run my fingers through my hair and get dressed. I get to go home today, which is great, but mum will be treating me like I’m about four as of now. No sharp objects, food served for me, no chores. I know, I know. Why am I complaining about no chores? Chores are normal. I want to be treated normally. My older brother, Louis, is treated completely the same as before and he’s in a world famous boy band. 

I brush my teeth, not even bothering with breakfast, grab my suitcase and drag it out the door. “Mum!” I say, turning around from dragging my suitcase across the floor backwards, literally. Mum grabs me into a huge hug immediately. “I’ve missed you, Adelaide. The girls have, too. And Louis. None of them even know I’ve come to bring you home.” I’ve been here for almost a year. Only mum was allowed to visit, but she hasn’t been able to for the past month.

“Louis and his friend are visiting. I think the other boys are visiting their families. Only Harry tagged along with Lou.” Mum informs me as she pulls into the drive. Mum grabs my bag for me and I walk up to the door. I take a deep breath and push the handle down, stepping into the house. “Mum did you get- ADDIE?!” Louis screams and almost knocks me over. “Oh my gosh, Adelaide! What are you doing back here?! Are you okay?” I give my big brother a hug.  
“I’m fine now, Lou.”  
“Louis, you woke Phoebe u- Adelaide?”   
“Hi, Lottie.” Charlotte runs over to give me a hug, Daisy and Phoebe following after coming into the hall to see where Lottie had gotten to. “We missed you! Where did you go?”   
“Uhm, just away, Daisy. But it doesn’t matter now, because I’m back. I’m not going away again.” Hopefully. 

“Since you used to live with your dad, you’ll have to share a room with Lottie until Louis leaves.” Mum tells me. I shrug my shoulders.  
“Okay.” I say, hauling my suitcase up the stairs.   
“Adelaide be care... ful…” I backed into something (or someone) before she finished the word ‘careful’. I half turn around, trying not to drop my suitcase. “Who are you?” Harry Styles. Well okay then.  
“Adelaide Tomlinson, Mr Styles.”  
“Oh, so you’re Adelaide. Lou didn’t tell me you were going to be here today.”  
“He didn’t know, either. I’d love to stand and chat but I have an incredibly heavy suitcase to haul up these stairs and I am about to fall.” Harry laughs and moves so he’s in front of me instead of behind. He takes the suitcase off of me and carries it up the stairs for me. 

“Thank you.” I tell him when we get to the top.  
“You are very welcome.” Harry winks at me and proceeds to carry my case to my bedroom, which I have no idea of the whereabouts, by the way. “So where have you been? Lou’s told me loads about you but I’ve never understood why we’ve never met…”  
“I… I just had a few issues to sort out.” I decide to just leave it at that and start unpacking. “Thanks, again. I really appreciate it.” I say to Harry as I shut the door, slowly. “That’s okay.”

Harry  
“Do I even have to say it?” Louis sighs, following me into the kitchen.  
“Say what?” Louis looks at me as if to say ‘you idiot’.   
“Adelaide is off limits.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me. Off. Limits. That means no flirting, no leading her on, no developing ‘feelings’ for her and then realising it was a mistake, no thinking of her in that way. She’s my sister.”  
“Louis, I’m your best friend. Wouldn’t you rather she fancy and or be with me rather than some random guy she hardly knows? That you hardly know? Not that I fancy her already or anything.” Which I don’t. I might think she’s slightly… absolutely gorgeous… but that isn’t the point. “Harry, I know you and I know my sister. I’m sorry but I just can’t let you hurt her.” And I thought he trusted me. “You think I’d hurt her?”  
“Well you are kind of a little bit of a player…” I roll my eyes and shake my head.   
“Thanks, Louis. Thanks a lot.”

After my talk with Louis, I go upstairs to see how Adelaide’s doing.   
“She sits alone, on her phone  
She's calling about her broken home  
And I don't know what I should say cause she's crying  
And feels as though she's thrown it all away  
She won't last another day

You're climbing the stairs, unaware that she's hurting  
Bad and lying very still on the floor by the door  
But it's locked 'cause she was hoping  
You would come back for more  
But it's too late to realize you've made mistakes

She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you  
She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you  
When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you  
Are why she wants to live  
She's not got that much more to give…”  
“McFly.”

Adelaide  
“McFly.” I hear a rough voice say. I jump and turn around to find Harry stood there in my doorway with a smile on his face. “Yeah. She falls asleep.” I sit my guitar on the end of my bed. “Your music taste isn’t bad. Could be better, though.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry gives me a cheeky grin.  
“You know any One Direction?” I blush and find sudden interest in my quilt cover. “I know What Makes You Beautiful and Moments. I can sing Little Things but I don’t know the guitar part.”  
“I’ll have Niall teach you it some time.”  
“Niall Horan, right?” Harry nods his head.  
“Done your homework, then.” He laughs and I nod my head, laughing along with him. “I have a poster of you guys in my suitcase.” Harry grins at me and picks up my guitar. “Play me a song? Preferably What Makes You Beautiful because I can sing along and Moments is depressing?” I laugh and take the guitar.   
AM, C, D, G…  
“You’re insecure  
Don’t know what for…”


End file.
